Egloe-Escola de aberrações
by Anticitera
Summary: Gakuen Alice não pertence a mim, usarei apenas como base para uma história com personagens originais. :) Misaki Takahashi era um garoto normal até que um dia sofre um acidente no caminho de casa. Devido as circunstancias teve que se mudar para um novo colégio: Egloe, uma filial da Gakuen Alice, mas que é conhecida pelos moradores como a "Escola de aberrações". Boa sorte Misaki! :)


Introdução: Como mudar de cidade

-Hey Misaki! Levante-se seu inútil!

Desorientado, Misaki Takahashi desperta de seu sono profundo. Estava sonhando com algo muito interessante, uma aventura com um dragão. Só era uma pena que ele se esquecia de todos os sonhos depois de um tempo. Olhando em direção da voz que o chamava percebeu que havia dormido na classe de Geografia outra vez. O professor estava muito zangado.

-Como ousa dormir na minha classe outra vez? Já é a quinta vez só nessa classe! Na próxima vez irei tacar-lhe meu apagador direto nos seus olhos!

"Blábláblá"-Misaki pensava com evidente desinteresse.-"Meus sonhos são muito mais interessantes."

Cinco minutos depois de que o professor recomeçara a explicacão de rochas morfológicas e Misaki já dormia babando no caderno. Terminou expulso da sala.

-Misaki, Misaki, que decepção mano. Sempre dormindo nas classes e ainda tira nota boa nas provas! Desse jeito vai afetar o seu desempenho escolar. Hahaha! Aposto que foi isso que te disseram na diretoria!-Dizia Hans Inou.

Hans e Misaki estavam indo para casa, aproveitando que era pelo mesmo caminho, sempre iam juntos.

-Aposto que esta pensando em uma garota!-Continuava Hans- Tendo sonhos indecentes é?

-Não é nada disso, não sou como voce haha! É só que meus sonhos parecem mais interessantes que a realidade.

-Prefere seus sonhos a realidade? Como eu suspeitava, está tao carente que precisa de sonhos para livrarse da solidão…

E continuaram assim ate chegarem ao ponto em que necessitavam se separarem. Disseram "thau thau"' um para o outro e seguiram o caminho para as respectivas casas. A verdade é que Misaki era sim uma pessoa solitária. Na escola quase não falava com ninguem, e ninguém parecia se interessar por ele. Vivia isolado no proprio mundo, ás vezes dormindo, ás vezes fazendo as tarefas da escola adiantadamente. Por sorte tinha a Hans para falar, graças ao fato de irem sempre pelo mesmo caminho para voltar a casa. Refletindo sobre isso, Misaki começou a atravessar a rua. Nesse momento escutou um grito: "Hey cara! Espera! Esqueci de devolver seu caderno de…" Não escutou o resto da frase. Não viu o carro que vinha em alta velocidade sem se importar com o sinal vermelho. Não sentiu o golpe violento nem o sangue saindo das feridas. Tudo ficou negro em um segundo e Misaki perdeu a consciencia.

 _~"Tic tac Tic tac faz o relógio, Tic tac Tic tac, faz esta can_ _çã_ _o"~_

Confuso, muito confuso, Misaki abre os olhos. Não se lembra muito bem do que havia acontecido com ele. Viu focos de luz broncos e percebeu que estava uma sala de hospital. Tubos o ajudavam a respirar e soro entrava em seu corpo lentamente. Recordava do acidente vagamente e pensava na cancao que tinha ficado em sua mente. " _Tic tac faz o_ _relógio_ _, Tic tac faz esta_ _can_ _çã_ _o_ _"._ Sentia que alguem ja havia cantado esses versos para ele, mas quem? Não havia sido sua mae, tinha quase certeza (desculpe mãe, mas a voz era mais suave e jovem). Não tinha irmãos nem irmãs e não conseguia acreditar que alguem ja tivesse cantado para ele. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz da enfermeira: "Doutor, o Sr. Takahashi despertou. Batimentos cardiacos normais, pressão estavel."

-Bom dia Misaki Takahashi. Consegue me ouvir?-Disse o doutor. Apos Misaki acenar afirmativamente com a cabeca (quase não conseguiu pelas bandagens), o medico continuou.- Bom! Eu sou o Doutor Eliah e esta é a enfermeira Dolly. Estaremos cuidando de voce da melhor maneira possivel. Sente alguma dor ou desconforto em algum lugar? Tem 15 anos certo?

Depois de responder as perguntas e beber um pouco de agua (com ajuda da enfermeira Dolly) esperou que as visitas viessem para seu quarto. No mesmo instante a porta se abriu violentamente e uma mulher de aspecto cansado, muito magra, com cabelos negros baguncados e olhos vermelhos inchados que Misaki reconheceu como sua mae veio abraçá-lo chorando. "Misaki! Misaki! Eu tive tanto medo de perde-lo!" Abraçaram-se fortemente um ao outro. Ainda chorando a mãe disse:

-Eu sinto tanto querido, eu estava tão ocupada com o trabalho que deixei de te buscar no colegio…Foi um acidente tão grave! Tinha sangue para todo o lado, tiveram um trabalhão para limpar tudo! Eu sinto tanto! Os medicos disseram que foi sorte o fato de não ter afetado sua coluna ou algum orgão importante! Voce poderia ter ficado paraplegico! Fizeram tranfusão de sangue e deram alguns remedios para ajudar na recuperção! Logo logo ficara melhor…-A voz foi ficando cada vez menor. Os olhos ficaram cabisbaixos. –Sabe Misaki, não queria dizer isso logo agora que esta recuperando o seu corpo…É que… voce sabe querido… Não temos muito dinheiro, meu trabalho só nos dá o suficiente para viver normalmente. As despesas do hospital são um pouco demais para nossos fundos…

Misaki entendeu o que sua mãe dizia lentamente. O hospital estava cobrando uma conta gigantesca pelo melhor dos tratamentos. Sem dinheiro, sua mãe teve que cortar os gastos. Trabalhar como garconete não rendia muito. Iriam viver miseravelmente, mas pelo menos iam ter saude. Compreendendo isso, confortou sua mãe.

-Oh querido-disse ela- Voce se parece tanto com o seu pai agora… Sabe nós dois tinhamos mais ou menos a sua idade quando nos conhecemos. Seus cabelos pretos, seus olhos marrons penetrantes, até a sua voz esta comecando a ficar parecida com ele! A unica diferenca marcante entre voces dois agora é que voce é branco como papel querido. Deveria sair para pegar mais sol. É triste que ele tenha morrido logo quando voce nasceu…-E comecou a chorar novamente. Respirou fundo e continuou- Querido, voce precisa mudar de colegio.

Sobresaltado Misaki pegou folego para perguntar o porque, mas parou no mesmo instante. "Claro" pensou ele "o colegio é caro, e as despesas sao muitas! Mudar de colegio é uma das melhores soluções para guardar dinheiro".

-E para qual colegio eu vou?

-É um colegio em outra cidade, um internato na verdade. Chama-se Egloe. Eles não cobram muito e não é um lugar ruim. Vai poder terminar seus estudos perfeitamente lá e conseguir um trabalho facilmente. Já comecei a transferencia e te aceitaram. Estão preparando um quarto para voce. Assim que voce for liberado vai arrumar suas malas! Não é otimo querido?

Quase sem palavras Misaki concordou. Sim, era o melhor que ele poderia fazer naquele momento. Sair do colegio e ir para um mais barato. Sua mãe iria trabalhar duro para pagar todas as despesas, e assim que ele terminasse os estudos poderia trabalhar para ajudar na renda. Mesmo assim algo nele ficou infeliz. Deixar sua mãe, conhecidos (mesmo que poucos), vizinhos e mudar de cidade parecia um pouco drástico. Um calafrio passou pelo seu corpo. Estaria sozinho indo a um lugar desconhecido. Cansado, afundou a cabeca no travesseiro e esperou que o sono viesse. Naquela noite seus sonhos não foram bons.


End file.
